<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shimmering Beauties by diasthedeathknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655423">Shimmering Beauties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight'>diasthedeathknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before!Frame, Fluff, Human!Frame, Other, Pining, frustrated medic, venting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oberon has a tough day as an Orokin medic and so he goes to the only one he can vent to. Limbo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Limbo/Inaros (Warframe), Oberon/Nekros (Warframe), Oberon/Nidus (Warframe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shimmering Beauties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/gifts">Karu (TBGkaru)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White hair flowing out like white seafoam underneath the hat that the slender tall man was wearing, blue eyes like the clear sea looked in an amused gaze over the distressed-looking brown-haired beauty in front of him.</p><p>Oberon clung tightly to the cup of tea that he had offered him since the man had entered his apartment, asking for an open ear and someone to vent to.</p><p>“So? What was it again that was bothering you?”, Limbo asked with a soft voice, trying to convey that he cared about Oberon's current mood since it was always hard for him to convey feelings into his voice, which had others avoiding him and talking down to him since for them it sounded like he didn't care about them. In reality, he cared about them all, all his friends were important to him, he just struggled with putting his feelings into his words and that was what made him stick out in the crowd of colorful people.</p><p>Even Chroma with his bit of a sour attitude could still portray that he cared about someone, so why was he the only one struggling with it? Twirling a strand of his white hair he looked over to Oberon, whose curled brown hair looked a lot messier today than before, almost like the other had been constantly combing through it with his fingers or grabbed it too much in frustration.</p><p>“I...have a patient and he just...he keeps flirting with me despite his issues and...he needs medical help but he just keeps flirting and doesn't even care for the infestation that is literally eating him alive. He's not even in pain!”, Oberon then tells him, after taking a sip of tea, sounding distressed and furious at the same time.</p><p>A warm smile sneaked onto Limbo's lips and he gently clasped his own cup of tea, with both hands, before he placed one of his hands from the cup onto Oberon's shoulder, gently squeezing it to reassure the medic with the gesture that he was there for him.</p><p>“Nidus was his name if I remember correctly”, he then recalls the name of the person that Oberon is talking about and the only answer to that statement is a nod from Oberon, paired with a frustrated growl.</p><p>“You could motivate him to take his medicine through flirting back with him”, he then offers and Oberon rolls his eyes, before muttering: “I am not dating patients.”</p><p>“Well, clearly you are not dating him, but you can flirt a bit back and make it seem like your-”</p><p>“Limbo, no. The executors will have my head if I do that. I am not...I am not like you...”, Oberon says, clearly fighting with finding words that don't hurt him.</p><p>Smiling Limbo gently squeezes his shoulder again and then says: “Hey I'm taking no insult in that statement, as it is true. You are not me. You're not a noble gentleman who has fun throwing parties and spending his entire money on expensive suits and other things. You are a warm-hearted medic who has the well-being of his patients in mind and will do everything to make them feel better, be it about themself, their body, or literally anything else. You go out of your way to achieve it. And I think if you reach out a bit to Nidus, flirt a bit back, and show him that you care about him, then he'll come around and stop flirting”</p><p>Oberon takes a deep breath and then looks a bit sour up to Limbo.</p><p>“You've seen my terrible flirting skills, Limbo. I would rather chop some poor sod in two as to try and flirt with someone”, he mutters underneath his breath and the noble chuckles amused at the picture that Oberon is providing him with that statement.</p><p>“Well, no time like the present. Try and flirt with me!”, he leans back and brown doe-eyes look a bit confused at him, then Oberon snorts and retorts: “Yeah sure. I am not flirting with you”</p><p>“How about Nekros? He always seems interested in you”</p><p>“Nekros will have a heart attack if I flirt with him and we both know that he wouldn't survive that”, the medic replies and then lets out a sigh of defeat before his head nearly collides with the beautifully crafted table that's cut out of marble, golden veins running through the white stone, glistening in the soft light that was produced by the few light sources in the room.</p><p>“Hmmmm...Harrow?”</p><p>Oberon laughs dry and shakes his head.</p><p>“No, he'll just look at me and ask me if I fell on my head”</p><p>Limbo tries to think of someone else who might help them out in that situation, but other than those that he just named he can't picture anything that wouldn't be either annoyed or laughing at Oberon's flirting attempts. Or fainting like Nekros would do if Oberon ever flirted with him.</p><p>“Oh! I know the perfect training buddy for you!”, he then blurts out, blue eyes glittering with newfound vigor.</p><p>“Baruuk”, he then says as if the name alone is the solution to all of their problems. Oberon tilts his head and thinks for a bit, the sun-kissed skin on his forehead no longer drawn in a frown but rather a relaxed position as the medic thinks for a bit, then he nods at the Orokin noble.</p><p>“Yeah, he could work. But...how do I approach him? He's busy guarding one of the temples if I remember correctly and their guarding schedule is very strict.”</p><p>“Well, you are a medic, you can work up some excuse to talk with him in private”, Limbo made a vague gesture with his hands and Oberon raises an eyebrow, tilting his head so far that Limbo feared the simple head decoration he was wearing, would fall off.</p><p>“Are you suggesting that I lie to someone about a medical exam?”, he asks, voice sounding flat and dangerously sharp as if he was about to scream at Limbo.</p><p>“No I don't suggest it, I just imply that you have options open if you want to use them. What option you take that is up to yourself”, Limbo quickly says, trying to get to calm Oberon down, taking a small sip of tea for the first time since their conversation had started. His blue eyes widen a bit as the sweet taste hits him.</p><p>“Oh wow, this tea tastes delicious!”, the white-haired then praises the tea, and Oberon blinks, before he nods, taking a deep breath in that he then lets out in a long sigh of defeat.</p><p>“Alright, I'll come up with something. But I'm going to tell Baruuk that this idea has grown on your behalf and not mine”</p><p>“Only fair”, Limbo says with a smile, gently squeezing Oberon's shoulder again.</p><p>“As long as you tell him that it's only for bettering your flirting skills and not honestly meant, there'll be no problems”, he adds and Oberon rolls his eyes, throwing an annoyed look at Limbo like he's dumb for even suggesting that.</p><p>“What? Some people I work with might look beautiful and have perfect statures, but believe me, their brain is more scrambled and scattered than that of an inbred Kubrow. And as a designer, I work with a lot of people. Oh! You've seen the new Guard for the ceremonial halls? Very tall and lanky, wears almost only black and golden clothes, beautiful dark skin, black eyeliner, silk-like black hair, and a gorgeous voice?”, the blue eyes glow brighter and Oberon chuckles soft, then he nods.</p><p>“Inaros, yes, I did a check-up on him today. He needs to come in more regularly because the fumes of the ceremonial herbs they are burning are causing his allergies to flare up, so I need to do regular check-ups to make sure he's healthy and in top shape.”</p><p>“Inaros...alone that name sounds so handsome!”, Limbo mutters, eyes glittering like sunlight dancing over the clear sea, causing Oberon to chuckle amused.</p><p>“I don't think though that you need any help in flirting with him. You've got that covered”, the smile on Oberon's face lacks the usual bite it has, and Limbo blinks before he chuckles and nods.</p><p>“Yeah, though I think I should maybe wait for a better time to approach him”</p><p>Oberon takes a small sip from his tea and then raises one of his brows, looking a bit confused at Limbo.</p><p>“And what would have the great Limbo to lose?”, he asks him, almost as if daring him to speak up.</p><p>Limbo was never one to back down from a challenge though and so the designer simply speaks his mind.</p><p>“Mostly my status. That and my dignity if Inaros should refuse me”, he answers honestly, and the medic nods, understanding the dilemma that Limbo was in.</p><p>“Well, you can always keep your relationship or affair a secret. Even if that would be hard to do...hmmm...he did tell me that he wanted to get a new uniform for himself and the rest of the temple guards. Maybe I'll send him your way for that?”, Oberon tilts his head, and Limbo gasps before he looks at the brown-haired.</p><p>“I would owe you a favor for that”, is the honest answer, and Oberon nods, before he smiles, taking the last sip from his cup, which is now empty.</p><p>“Good...I'll see what I can do while also working on my flirting skills with Baruuk as...trainings partner”, he seems to try to find another word given the large pause between the last words in the sentence, but then he settles on it, speaking the word with a huff of annoyance.</p><p>“That would be lovely!”, Limbo smiles genuinely and then looks at Oberon with an appraising look.</p><p>“Feeling better?”, he then wants to know and Oberon thinks for a bit before he brushes his hand through his curled locks, then a soft smile appears on his lips.</p><p>“Miraculously yes. Thank you for talking to me about this topic, it was really bothering me”</p><p>“Your welcome old friend and every time. As long as I'm not working or in a conversation with a client, you can drop by me anytime you need to talk, my doors are always open”, Limbo smiles at Oberon and then tries to go in for a hug, but Oberon places a hand on his chest, shaking his head.</p><p>“Sorry, not in the mood for hugs”</p><p>“Oh...okay, then no hug!”, Limbo nods, making a mental note to ask Oberon if it would be okay to hug him before initiating a hug so he's not left hanging awkwardly in the air.</p><p>“Enjoy the rest of your tea, Limbo”, Oberon says with a warm voice, before he bows his head in a show of respect as he stands up and leaves the noble alone.</p><p>Sighing Limbo looks down into his cup of tea, the liquid reflecting his own face back at him.</p><p>Would Inaros love to drink tea or was he more of a coffee guy? And how would he look in noble clothes? Limbo shivers at the thought of dressing Inaros in Orokin robes, specially tailored to the slim tall body of the ceremonial guard.</p><p>He spends the entire afternoon drawing up sketches of clothes that would fit Inaros, but something is always off, either the design doesn't fit or it's just not something that he would find aesthetically pleasing for Inaros to wear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>